Dance with me
by vivid-heart
Summary: Tiva slow dancing at Jimmy and Breena's wedding.
1. Before

Tony sat silently in his chair and looked at the woman sitting few tables away from him.

These wedding after-parties would last for few hours and the main couple had just danced their first dance together. Now they sat on their place and smiled widely. Jimmy and Breena answered questions about their future and jobs.

Tony stood up and smiled as he walks to Ziva. She was sitting few tables from him and was talking to Ducky about ancient mythology of weddings.

"Hey," Tony said to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He quickly gazed the gorgeous red dress that fitted her perfectly.

Ziva turned around and met his gaze, "What do you want?"

Tony grinned and reached his hand to her, "I was going to ask you to dance with me."

Ziva looked at his green eyes and smiled quickly, "I do not think you can dance."

Tony smiled and grabbed her arm, "Excuse us, Duck" he said to the man who smiled and nodded at them.

Tony dragged her to the empty dance floor, "Dance with me," he said and smiled while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ziva felt his touch on her bare skin that the dress didn't cover and looked at his eyes. She was surprised when Tony took a step and found a rhythm for the both of them.

There wasn't any music, when they started to swing together. Ziva noticed this and looked around herself, "This is stupid, Tony. There is no music," she said quietly and felt the people staring at them.

"I can hear it just fine," he whispered to her ear and continued swinging softly.

Tony pulled her closer and smiled when she finally rested her head against his chest and heard his heartbeat.

Ziva sighed and was glad, when the band looked at the dance floor and started to play, just for them. She smiled and relaxed herself in his arms.

His hands might have wondered a little lower than they should have, so Ziva lifted her gaze to his eyes and gave a disapproving look. Tony grinned innocently and lifted his hands upper on her body and she turned her gaze away.

He breathed in her scent and swung quietly with the music.

"Ziva…" he said quietly. She lifted her gaze back to his green eyes.

"You look beautiful," he said sincerely and smiled.

Ziva blushed a little and smiled back. She knew how much he meant those words.

A short lingering moment they looked at each other and for a little while, they both wanted to share a soft and sweet kiss, but everyone were watching.

Abby sit in her chair and sighed. She gazed at McGee and smiled, "Look at them," she said and pointed at Tony and Ziva, who were swinging slowly with the music and leaning against each other. They whispered something to each other and smiled. They looked happy and they moved in perfect rhythm.

"What about them?" McGee asked and sipped his champagne.

"Don't they look good together?" she asked and gazed at McGee

"Rule number twelve, Abs," he reminded.

"Rules are meant to be broken," she said smiling with a hint of admiration in her voice, "Especially when something is just so... meant to be." 

* * *

><p><strong>i just want tiva slow dancing okay? i just really need it. and i know how corny this is, i know.<strong>  
><strong>i wrote a second chapter to this.<strong>  
><strong>don't own ncis, hope you even tried to enjoy.<strong>

**- L**


	2. After

After the parties were over or moved to another place, everything went quiet. Ziva sat on a chair and sipped the last of her champagne. She loved the silence and the calm after the rush. The idea of it, made her stay, instead of leaving with the rest of the crew.

"Hey," Tony sat in front of her, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ziva smiled quickly, "I do not know."

"Me neither," he said, "I didn't get to the girl. You know, the red haired and pretty one, who is, for some reason, Autopsy Gremlin's friend."

"Too bad," Ziva smirked, "But on the other hand, she was a lot younger than you are."

"You are really supportive," he chuckled and locked his eyes into hers. She looked beautiful as always. Her hair was a little messy, but he didn't mind, because the dress took all his attention. It was beautiful and fitted her better than perfectly.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Tony asked quietly.

Ziva turned to him and gave him a slow and sad smile, "Because it's beautiful in here," she said and looked around herself, "And so peaceful."

Tony smiled to her moved his chair closer to her, "True."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got tired of the rush," he shook his head, " I think I'm getting too old for this."

Ziva laughed a little, "Don't be silly."

Tony looked at her eyes, "We're getting too old for this."

"Speak for yourself," she smirked, "I am still young."

"You won't be forever," he reminded.

Ziva shrugged, "No one is forever young," she said sadly, "You think you will live forever, but you won't."

Tony looked at her and stood up, "Come on," he said and reached his hand towards her.

"I am not going to dance again," she resisted and crossed her arms to her chest.

"Come on, Ziva," Tony insisted and grinned, "I know, you liked it."

She shook her head, "I have to go home," she said and stood up.

Tony grabbed her hand and then wrapped his arms around her waist, "One more dance," he whispered into her ear.

She flushed and felt her heart racing.

"One more, Ziva," he said and let her go, "And we got some music, I can put it playing now."

Ziva took his hand, "No, Tony," she said smiling, "We do not need music. No one is looking right now."

He smiled back and stepped a little closer, wrapping his arms around her again. He leaned against her and held her close.

She took a deep breath and relaxed.

"This is nice," Tony whispered.

Ziva gave him a silent 'hmph' and smiled. She had no idea, how something so simple as dancing, could ever be this natural and feel so good.

Tony's hands brushed over the scars on her back and it made her shiver. Sudden flashbacks of Somalia still took her breath away.

"Ziva..." he started, but she cut him by raising a finger to his lips.

"Let's not talk about that now, please," she asked quietly and lowered her hand down.

Tony smiled sadly and pulled her closer, covering her scars with his hands, "I still think you're beautiful, even with the scars."

Ziva looked at his eyes and held her tears, "I know."

Another lingering moment, another moment to hope for a kiss - and this time, no one was watching.

Tony leaned forward and gave her a blink of a second to push back and leave, but she didn't. She rose to her toes and smiled, as he pressed his lips against hers.

He tasted her lipstick and felt her arms wrapping around him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer.

She pressed herself against him and enjoyed the moment, that was gone before she could even realized it had happened.

Tony smiled as he pulled away, "That is even nicer."

Ziva smirked and rested her head against her chest, "Let's just dance."

He nodded and hid her nose to her hair and smelled her perfume - it was like a drug and helding her in his arms was like a little dream come true.

Ziva smiled and started humming silently. Tony noticed it and recognized the melody.

_... I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you_  
><em>How long I have waited<em>  
><em>Waited just to love you, now that I have found you<em>  
><em>Don't ever go<em>  
><em>Don't ever go<em>  
><em>I love you so<em>

She enjoyed the happy and safe feeling his embrace gave to her and all he could think was her - this was really happening and she was really there.

They swung and hummed together in the silent ballroom, in a empty dancefloor until night fell quietly fell down to the earth.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, this is like way corny, but yeah... so be it. i just want them to dance, okay? like realllly bad.<strong>  
><strong>and the song, "look of love" just always reminds me of weddings.<strong>  
><strong>don't own ncis and hope you tried to enjoy.<strong>

**- L_  
><em>**


End file.
